


Afterlife Love

by iTzJerBear09, NightmareWalker



Series: Universal Families [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, It's Aria's Couch, Oral Sex, Sex on the Couch, Teasing, Yes I'm leading with that, melding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTzJerBear09/pseuds/iTzJerBear09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWalker/pseuds/NightmareWalker
Summary: Liselle and Claire take advantage of Aria's private lounge on a rare night away from parenting and shenanigans ensue.  That is all.  Feelings and fluff also ensue, but that's an entirely different scenario.





	Afterlife Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, another Mass Effect story from myself and JerBear. It was originally her idea - and her writing - but she let me take it off her hands and publish it myself after a little polishing (definitely throwing you under the bus, JerBear, it IS your child, I just cleaned it up a little, SO OWN IT) and some finagling with word placement. Sex within, enjoy!

Liselle knew she shouldn’t have come to Afterlife tonight, even though the shitty DJ that was hired for the night’s entertainment was said to be ‘the best in the galaxy.’ 

“Best in the galaxy my ass. Twenty-first century human music is much better than this garbage,” Liselle muttered as she glared hatefully at the DJ.  To make matters worse, she was horny and uncomfortable.  Being wet and wearing leather pants was a horrible combination; she was definitely regretting not wearing the human pants called jeans that Claire had insisted she get a long time ago. Liselle never understood how humans could be so comfortable in something that looked like it chafed. Then again, many had also asked how she was so comfortable in the corset that ~~nearly~~ looked like something out of her mother’s closet.  Claire was seated beside her on ~~the~~ Aria’s red leather couch dressed in some little black dress that showed off her legs. It also happened to be one of the rare nights the Queen of Omega wasn’t at Afterlife, instead out babysitting for Claire and Liselle. ~~~~

Liselle snorted in amusement.   _Mom always did have a soft spot for Kiana. Thankfully, she and dad offered to baby sit so Claire and I could get out of the apartment,_ Liselle thought fondly.  Their precocious four year old baby girl was the apple of their eyes and could do absolutely no wrong.  ~~~~

As for Liselle’s family, Liselle remembered vividly when her father fainted and Noverian rum sprayed out of her mother’s nose when Liselle and Claire had told them she was pregnant.  It had been hilarious to listen to Claire’s mother curse about the inside of her nose being on fire while her father still lay unconscious on the floor.  Claire’s parents were cautious but once they had a chance to finally meet Kiana, the kid had Siobhán and David wrapped around her pretty little fingers. Claire’s brother was ecstatic to have a niece; tentacle head or not, he never thought his baby sister would actually settle and have a family. 

 “I can hear your thoughts, love.” Claire said as she leaned against Liselle to brush the words across her jaw, her faint accent leaving an indelible impression on the delicate scales. ~~~~

“Apologies, babe. Just thinking about our spawn,” Liselle said before kissing Claire on the temple. 

 “She has a name you know,” Claire retorted dryly. 

“I know! I brought Kiana into this world I can call her whatever I damn well please, Claire. You didn’t carry her around for two years. Nor did you push her out of your azure. Let me tell you, even malleable as the crests are at first, they still hurt like a fucking bitch.”  Claire just smiled in amusement sipping her drink as she let her wife rant. “Sometimes I think you human females have it made! Your gestation period is only nine months! Not even gestation for a clutch of Krogan babies is that short! I envy you,” Liselle ranted with a playful growl.

“I will have the next one if it will make you feel better.” ~~~~

 “Never! I liked being pregnant even though it was a huge accident I took the damn meld too far,” The Princess of Omega said with a laugh. 

 “The offer still stands. I can have the next one. The baby will just be human is all.” Claire said with a chuckle. 

Liselle paused thoughtfully. She wondered if there were any advancements for it to work the other way around. The thought of Liselle getting Claire _pregnant_? It made the maiden’s blood run hot with passion.  _Mine_ , she growled possessively in her mind.  Liselle’s grin turned predatory as she thought about it and she belatedly noticed Claire roll her eyes at the expression on her face.  “Sorry babe. Fun thoughts. No big deal.” ~~~~

 The brunette shook her head before taking a sip of her drink and turning her gaze out across the lounge.  “Who hired this DJ?” 

“Goddess if I know.  If I find out who hired the DJ, I just might shoot ’em. This DJ is literally the worst and I went to Chora’s Den before it closed down.”

Claire laughed and set her arm behind Liselle’s head. “You are definitely your mother tonight. We are sitting up here…on her couch…alone,” she said seductively, accent thickening as she scooted closer. 

Liselle growled lowly when she noticed her bondmate’s eyes darken. “If you keep that shit up, I am going to fuck you right on this couch for _everyone_ to see.” ~~~~

“I wouldn’t say no.” Claire began to trail her fingers over Liselle’s right bicep.  “I was…hoping we could fool around.”

Liselle blinked incomprehensibly at her bondmate before she looked to the guards and the dancers.  “Leave! All of you!” She barked sharply.   The guards raised their eyebrows at her and the dancers paused midstep.  “You heard me! Vacate the premises or do I have to put a bullet in one of you to prove my point!”

The guards and dancers were quick to leave, unwilling to cross the Princess of Omega as they were aware of her reputation even before she had a child. They had all heard of – or been present for – her executions of wayward mercenaries and insane antics, all done with a deranged smile on her face and laughter in her voice.  Liselle also had a habit of throwing mercenaries, Cerberus agents and general assholes who pissed her off in the piranha tank while Aria watched on with pride and amusement dancing in her eyes.   The guards also knew thatClaire was _off limits_. One of their _former_ comrades had groped Claire in front of Liselle and, minutes later, he lay unconscious amongst the remains of a tablebefore Liselle dragged him to the basement and threw him in the piranha tank.  She made all the other guards watch as a warning that her bondmate was not to be messed with, and it went double for their child. They heard rumors of an upstart group of mercenaries trying to get to Liselle’s kid just to get to Aria and Liselle. The mercenary group was no more considering it before the Queen and Princess of Omega went to their base and slaughtered everyone in there. The few survivors left were meant to spread the word that if anyone messed with Kiana T’Loak, nothing would be left of them but piles of meat and broken bones.  ~~~~

Once the last person left, Liselle hit a few buttons to draw up the privacy screen and locked the doors.  Drinks were hastily deposited on the private bar before Liselle and Claire came together like magnets.  Claire gripped the lapels of Liselle’s leather vest tightly as lips and tongues fought for dominance.  Liselle let out a growl as Claire pulled away, tugging Liselle’s bottom lip between her teeth before backing off and letting her dress pool at her feet.  Liselle stared hungrily, aware that her eyes were beginning to darken as pressure pounded at the back of her head. ~~~~

“What are you waiting for, love?” Claire smirked as she crooked her finger invitingly at Liselle. ~~~~

“You have the body of a _fuckin’_ goddess. If you were some sort of deity in any asari religion, I’d fucking worship you _every day_ ,” Liselle growled as she stalked towards Claire. ~~~~

“You do anyway, Liselle.” Claire chuckled lowly, grabbing Liselle’s hand and placing it between her breasts so she could feel her heart beating a rapid tattoo beneath her palm.

“Did I ever tell you that your tattoos make you look fifty times hotter?” ~~~~

“Approximately every time we have sex and then some.  Why do you think I keep talking about getting our bonding bracelets tattooed on?” Claire’s accent thickened as Liselle’s nails dragged down her chest toward her abdomen and her eyes darkened dramatically with the urge to meld pulsing furiously behind her temples. “I still say we should get those and our rings tattooed on instead of buying them.”

“We can do both. Tattoos and the jewelry. Right now, I just want to fuck the living shit out of you since our spawn won’t let us do anything fun when we are home.”

“That is our child you are talking about. We place her needs above our own no matter how sex deprived we are.” ~~~~

“I know that but still! Mommy and Daddy have needs too,” Liselle whined as Claire pushed Liselle’s vest onto the floor and trailed her fingers over her shoulders.  Liselle hoisted Claire into her arms, wrapping her legs around her waist and then they tumbled onto the couch with Liselle on top as they continued to passionately kiss.

Claire ran her hands down Liselle’s back and blindly unfastened the buckles of her corset before attempting to get her hands into the asari’s leather pants.  She growled at the tight fit and Liselle muttered, “I’m way too overdressed.” Claire hummed in agreement as Liselle sat up and the corset jingled quietly as it fell away, hastily pushed onto the floor while the maiden unbuttoned her pants and attempted to peel herself out of them.  She wasn’t above biotically ripping them off but she did have to walk out of Afterlife afterward.  Then again, it wouldn’t be the first time she walked out of Afterlife without her pants, and she didn’t have any problems showing off her assets to the patrons.  At least she would get laid if she could get out of the damn things. ~~~~

Claire watched impatiently as Liselle attempted to pull her pants off, eventually sitting up to stick her hands down the back of them and cup her backside as she kissed a broad, dark blue shoulder.  _My god, it really has been too long since she and I have done something like this; we’re acting like teenagers,_ Claire thought as she continued her ministrations. 

 “If you don’t stop, I’m going to rip these pants off. I want to at least walk back to the apartment and _not_ have my mother tease me about destroying another pair of pants,” Liselle uttered breathlessly and getting frustrated that she couldn’t get the damn leather pants off.  Claire smirked against the smooth scales and yanked down on the pants, finally managing to peel them off Liselle’s legs.

Liselle grinned savagely when she kicked her boots off and nearly fell over as she pulled the pants off completely.  “Now you’re going to get it.”

“Oh yeah? With you and what army,” Claire teased coyly.  Liselle leapt at her and pushed her back onto the couch so she sprawled across the length of it, stalking toward her like a jungle cat and straddling her lap as she kissed her. She ran her hands down Claire’s ribs, taking the opportunity to kiss her way down her jaw, neck, chest and abdomen; making sure to explore every line, curve and tattoo that was on Claire’s body. She gently tugged Claire’s navel piercing with her teeth before meandering past her hips and dotting kisses and nips across her thighs before returning to her sex.  Claire moaned loudly as Liselle teasingly flicked her tongue across her clit and sunk her fingers into the dips of her crests to hold her in place.

“Goddess babe. Wish you would have told me you were horny. We coulda been fucking long before this,” Liselle murmured against the inside of Claire’s thigh. 

“How about you just shut up and fuck me?”

“Well…ask and you shall receive.” Liselle pulled back to smile predatorily with nearly black eyes.  Claire watched the last bit of white disappear from her eyes and relaxed as Liselle’s mind probed gently at hers while her tongue fluttered over her clit and two dexterous, calloused fingers entered her at the same time.  

“Embrace Eternity, babe,” Liselle murmured in between the strokes of her fingers and swipe of her tongue as she sunk into the meld.  Claire’s vision exploded into a kaleidoscope of stars, planets and galaxies floating above her. She didn’t have to look down to know that Liselle was staring back up at her, watching her as she arched into and moaned at the dizzying sensations that were rocketing her toward orgasm.  _Just let it go,_ Liselle said.  It took all of her strength to keep Claire’s hips from rising as she continued painting circles over her clit with her tongue and thrusting with her fingers to make her bondmate come. 

Their shared galaxy went dark as a supernova burst on the horizon with Claire’s orgasm and Liselle slowed gradually to draw the pleasure out for her bondmate until they laid still against each other, fingers still buried in her sex and wiggling occasionally to coax gentle aftershocks that sent tremors and giggles floating out of Claire.  She eventually pulled her fingers from Claire’s sex and licked them clean before she pulled Claire up with her to lay curled together as they stared at each other with blessed out smiles.

“ _I love you.”_  

“ _I didn’t last very long,_ ” Claire said with a hint of embarrassment coloring her voice. 

Liselle’s shoulders shook as she smiled and teased, “ _Doesn’t matter. I still love you even if you came prematurely._ ”

“ _Fuck you,_ ” Claire retorted with a lazy grin and eye roll. 

Liselle’s green eyes lit up at the thought and she grinned.  “ _Yes, please.  Anytime, anyplace, any way._ ”

_“Ask and you shall receive. When Kiana is off Omega again, you are going to regret saying those words to me.”_ ~~~~

“ _Sure I am,”_ Liselle laughed.  Claire only smiled enigmatically and kissed the tip of Liselle’s nose, laughing quietly as she scrunched it up.

~~~~~~

Liselle and Claire lay on the floor of the lounge panting heavily, sweaty and in need of a shower. Their clothes lay scattered everywhere and Liselle wasn’t looking forward to having to explain the wet spot on the couch to her mother.  “Is it a bad thing that I still want to shoot the DJ,” Claire asked seriously.  

Liselle burst into startled laughter.  “Fuck no, babe. I want to…but I won’t. Some people will be upset that I murdered their favorite artist.”

“I would rather listen to nails on a chalk board than this. Next time, we should kick everyone out including the DJ and fuck on the bar down on the main floor,” Claire said. 

“Goddess! Don’t fucking tempt me with a great time.” Liselle groaned at the visual and squeezed her waist. 

 “I felt you mapping me again.” Claire said around a smile, eyes gentle and bright.

“I caught myself and pulled it back. Kiana won’t have a sister anytime soon but I wouldn’t say no at some point in the future. I don’t want her to be alone and an only child like I am,” Liselle said with a sated sigh. 

“Perhaps when Kiana is old enough to understand that she is going to have a sister. She is still a bit too young.” Claire sat up to gather her clothes.  Liselle just hummed and helped Claire dress, getting distracted as they ran hands over still-bare skin and smiling and laughing softly when they kissed.  “As much as I’d like a round three, I think we should save the making love for a bed.”

Liselle just hummed as she pulled Claire into her arms and chuckled beside her ear.  “Same. I think a piece of my crests rubbed off on the fucking floor. There is a scuff mark there where it must have come off.”

“Do you want me to kiss and make it better?”

“Yes. Never say no to you, babe. How about we…sit and chill, have a few drinks and slow dance for a few before we head back to the apartment? Mom needs to come back and watch over her kingdom because if I have to listen to that DJ anymore, I really will shoot him.”

“ _Please,_ I would rather take Ki’s baby music over this shite.”

Liselle snickered when Claire groaned playfully.  “I think I’m rubbing off on you,” she teased.

“You did more than rub off on me.” Claire wiggled her eyebrows with a cheeky smirk.  Liselle stared at Claire for a long moment with awe and love in her gaze before she kissed her deeply and nuzzled their noses together.  “Did I ever tell you how much I _fucking_ love you?”

“Well, you did scream ‘ _Claire! Harder! Goddess! Babe, I love you!_ ’ not too long ago.” Claire mimicked breathlessly with a twinkle in her eyes.  They burst into hysterical laughter as they swayed to the shitty music with their foreheads pressed together; Claire giggling when Liselle sang crude and suggestive lyrics into her ear.


End file.
